Jasper's Sister Hannah
by Neongirl786
Summary: This is the story of Jasper's sister, Hannah Whitlock, who has 4 powers and 2 different colored eyes. She journeys to the Olympic coven after hearing that her brother may be alive. They may reunite, but when a past evil returns to hurt Hannah, what will everyone do? What will her mate do? Edward/OC NO FLAMERS
1. Chapter 1

My name is Hannah Shale Annelise Whitlock, younger sister of Jasper Hale Whitlock. I'm 5'10", with thin but lean arms and legs, long slim fingers for playing instruments, and a C-cup chest. My hair is a dirty blonde, slightly more on the blonde side, and reaches the small of my back, while my bangs cover my left eye and frame my doll-like face. My face is acceptable, pretty to some, with my big, almond-shaped eyes and my pale fuchsia lips, with my bottom lip slightly larger than my top, making it look like I'm slightly pouting, which apparently people think is cute.

My brother Jasper and I used to be like best friends. We shared secrets, played games, and hid from our dad together, when he was too drunk to find us. We even gave each other nicknames! He was my Jazzy and I was his Eli (Ee-lie). Our dad used to get drunk and beat us, but Jazzy always tried to make him forget about me, so I could get away. Whether it worked or not, it was the thought that counted. After he left for the war, our dad got even worse. But I didn't care, because I knew Jazzy was okay. But one day, I knew something was wrong even before the telegram got to our door. When they told us that Jazzy was dead, I wasn't even surprised. Heart-broken, confused, crushed, and hopeless? Yes. Surprised? No. That night, my dad did something to me that I will never forget, but the next morning, I found him downstairs…dead. He died of alcohol poisoning. We always knew his drinking would kill someone, we just didn't think it was him.

I was transferred to the orphanage, until a young couple adopted me. I was 17 at the time. On my 18th birthday, vampires attacked. They caught our whole village on fire (ironic, no?) and fed on all the people in it. My parents hid me in the basement as best they could, and then went upstairs, only to be killed by my creators, Julius and Simmy. They both bit and inserted their venom into me, which I've always guessed is what caused my most distinct feature, my different colored eyes.

My eyes are the best thing about me in my opinion. My right eye is like any other vampires, currently amber outlined in gold because of my vegetarian life-style. My left eye, however, is lavender by my pupil and darkens into a deep amethyst near the whites of my eyes. Unfortunately, my eye IS considered weird, even by other vampires, so I keep it hidden underneath my black eye patch and my hair, even when I sleep. Oh, right. I can sleep, even though I don't have to. And eat. And cry, although you haven't caught me doing that since the day I was changed. It's one of my powers. I have mainly three powers that I use, those being humanity, ice/water manipulation, and telekinesis. The only thing I don't gain with humanity is having kids, which sucks, but I kept all my human memories. With my manipulation, I can pretty much do almost anything. I can form water or ice out of thin air, since the components are in the air, but I can also control things, like animals or people, since they're composed of water. The only downside, is if I use it** too** much, I get tired. Telekinesis is just that, it allows me to lift and move objects with my mind, which is good for pranks!

About 6 months ago, my "Uncles" Aro, Caius, and Marcus enlightened me with some very interesting news. Apparently, my brother is alive, supposedly! They can't really confirm it, since we change our looks when we change, but he resembles him from what Aro shows me. Oh yeah, I guess that counts as my fourth and last power. I can read minds. It's nothing special, but extremely useful, especially around _talkative _ones such as Marcus or Caius, but most of the time it gets annoying, so I block it out. Anyways, Aro was nice enough to tell me Jazzy, or who we think is Jazzy, is part of the Olympic coven, so I'm headed there now. Hopefully, it's my brother!


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled into the end of my very long gravel driveway in my 1970 Boss 302 Mustang. I love my car; it's my baby, so I had it brought over to Seattle so I could drive it home. I was pretty tired, since throughout the plain trip from Italy to Seattle, I had been using my water manipulation to make this guy keep spilling his beer on himself. It was entertaining to say the least, since he was already drunk, but it was very tiring. I parked my car and hopped out, going to the trunk to get my only bag. I was going to have to get more clothes before I started school.

I walked up to my new house and opened the new door. The old one was rotted into so I had it replaced with an oak door that had a stained glass window on the front. The house was an old Victorian style mansion with a tower, as in the circular thing that you see on the sides of castles. My tower was more of an octagon, but still. The outside paint was a deep purple, with some paint chipped away, and vines crept up the walls all the way up to the roof, giving it an eerie look. I liked it!

As soon as I entered I knew it was a good thing I had redecorated just before I had left. The front rooms looked the same, all of them being painted a creamy pearl color before getting a slight dust of gold. I would have to buy some furniture, but that shouldn't be a problem since Aro said he would pay for everything (Woohoo)! The kitchen was painted light blue and it had white granite countertops. All the cabinets were light colored oak.

I walked up the stairs and finally reached my room. Aro was nice enough to send Jane to fix my room with all my stuff that I shipped here from overseas in Germany, where I was living before. My walls were deep purple with gold words on them, like my eyes! The words were random words, phrases, or quotes I liked, like "Nobody will ever win the Battle of the Sexes. There's just too much fraternizing with the enemy. -Henry Kissinger". Ha, I love that quote! All of my furniture was made of dark mahogany. I had my computer set up already and as soon as I set down my bags, I began setting up the wireless internet and telephones. I put one phone in the office, one in my room, and one in-between the living room and the kitchen, on the breakfast bar.

Soon, I felt my eyes drooping as I felt sleep creep into my brain. I walked upstairs, and then crashed onto my bed. The last thing I remember was thinking about my brother before my mind shut down completely. I slept dreamlessly for the first night in a long time.

I felt the sunlight before I saw it. I know, 'sunlight in Forks!' and the first day I get here, too! I think the universe just didn't want me to go to school today, not that I was complaining. So, instead of going to school, I decided to spend my day getting new furniture. Since I couldn't go to the store today, I decided it would be best to shop online and have them deliver them today. I found a beige sofa that would wrap around 2 walls of the living room, an end table that also functioned as a small bookshelf, a matching coffee table, a CD/DVD case, and a TV to go on it. I also got myself an Xbox, since I loved playing video games. I got 3 stools for the breakfast bar, stainless steel appliances in my kitchen, a few other kitchen necessities (bowl, spoon, knives, pots, etc.), and a wooden dining table with matching wooden chairs.

After placing my order, I still had a few hours before school started. It was pretty dark out, but I'm sure with all the clouds, I'm definitely going to school tomorrow. I haven't been around humans much ever since I was changed, but I remember that they smell fairly good. Yes, my power is humanity however, I am a vampire, so I feel some urges to eat people, just not that strong. But just to be sure, I decided to spend the rest of my time before school hunting. I don't think killing a classmate is the best introduction to the school, or my brother for that matter.

That was another problem. What if I saw him and he wasn't my brother? I would probably just go back to Germany, maybe spend a few months in Volterra. The real problem was what if he was my brother? Was I supposed to tell him who I was? I think I should probably drop subtle hints and see if he gets it, but if he doesn't I would be devastated! And there's also the mind reader. I'm going to need to find a way to keep him quiet. Edward's his name if I remember right. Before I knew it I was back home after eating 2 deer. I kind of feel bad, but hey, they have deer enough already. I changed into a red tank top, white skinny jeans, dark blue doc martens, a leather jacket, and went to school in my Mustang.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I wasn't sure what to call it so I'm gonna call it an authors notice: Also**_

_**Disclaimer-I do not own Twilight. All rights belong to Stephanie Meyer and the respective parties, except for the idea of Hannah**_

Ok, so this isn't a chapter! **NOT A CHAPTER! **I wanted to address a comment I got, one of my whopping 3 comments. Whoop! So the comment said "I feel as though Hannah is a Mary Sue, what with being Jasper's Sister AND having for powers AND having two different colored eyes. Make her more realistic, with strengths AND weaknesses instead of trying to make her perfect." First off, I moderated it and let it pass, because I could've rejected it and been mean, but I actually thought it was fairly good advice, even though I may not apply it to my story, I may apply it to other writings and such. I thought it was a valid point. First off, this is my first fanfiction, I'm still learning how I should make my characters act, behave, appear, etc. Secondly, I never said she wasn't a mary-sue, so for all anyone knows, I could've intended for her to be as is. Third, having two different colored eyes is not perfection, it's merely a quality of hers that she has, that most people actually view as an imperfection, actually. I based her physical traits off a real person and she has a disorder or mutation or whatever that makes her have one brown one blue eye irl (in real life). Lastly, the main reason she doesn't have many weaknesses physically is because, as you will figure out later, her powers aren't all that they seem and she is facing an inner battle, not outside, so unless I made being able to clone yourself and argue with yourself one of her powers, the others won't be much good to her in personal conflict. If you don't like that I made her like this, then please don't read it. I'm the author and I decided to make her this way, and she isn't going to change much. Thank you for reading and hopefully I'll get another chapter published by next week, as long as people don't keep reviewing like that one ;)


	4. Chapter 3 Really

As soon as I pulled into the school parking lot, I could remember why I never went to school before. The smell was fairly tempting, but that wasn't my problem. All the girls were looking at me while thinking stuff like "bitch", "slut", and "whore". The guy's thoughts weren't any better. It's not as if I can control my appearance, but it still bothers me, so I shut my mind off so I couldn't hear them anymore. I hate being the new kid at school, because everyone looks at you and starts judging you the second you step out of your car, and then rumors start spreading like wild fires. I parked my car in a spot near the very back, next to a Volvo, a Jeep, and a Porsche. Then I started towards my new school.

I walked into the entrance doors and headed to the reception desk. I signed up as a Junior, since I could pass off as 16 or 17 if I wanted to. The apparently new receptionist, Ms. Tilles, looked at me through her thick glasses as I walked towards her. "Hello, I'm Hannah Weston. I'm here for my schedule?"

"Oh. Of course, dear. Let me just find it in here!" She said as she started shuffling through her file cabinets in search for my schedule. She pulled out a white paper, and then a smaller yellow paper. "Just get the yellow paper signed by all of your teachers and bring it back to me at the end of the day, okay?"

'_I wonder if she's one of the Cullen's? Would it be rude if I asked? I probably shouldn't, but if she is...'_ I shut off my mind reading power. The Cullen's? I think that's where Jasper was said to be, in the Olympic Coven. As far as I've heard, they're more a family than a coven, which I think is sweet. They also drink animal blood like me! I wonder, if I am Jasper's sister, will they accept me? "Okay. Thank you Miss!" With that said, I walked off, holding my schedule in front of my face to try and avoid curious or scorning gazes.

Schedule:

M/W Tu/Th F

1b-Writing III 1b-AP Literature 1p-Writing III 5p-AP US History

2b-AP Statistics 2b-Free Hall 2p-AP Literature 6p-Journalism

LUNCH LUNCH 3p-AP Statistics 7p-AP Biology

3b-AP US History 3b-Journalsim 4p-Free Hall 8p-German II

4b-AP Biology 4b-German II LUNCH

I usually don't like taking US History, since I was there during most of it, but I heard from Aro that Jasper was in it, so I might as well give it a try. Tomorrow is going to be easy if I come to school, since I love English class, and I lived in Germany for the past fifteen years. I realized I had reached the writing class while I was reading my schedule, so I cautiously stepped into the threshold and what do you know? There were two vampires! There was a tall, bulky one with dark brown hair and on his shoulder was a gorgeous blonde. Their heads whipped around to stare at me, or in the blonde's case, glare. I walked up to the teacher with my head down and slouched slightly, to seem more like a shy new student, and handed him the paper.

"And who might you be?" asked the teacher, whose name was apparently Mr. Barnes, according to the chicken scratch on the board (for those who don't know, that means really bad hand writing).

"I-I'm Hannah Weston. Ms. Tilles told me t-to get this paper signed by you…" I trailed off, after stuttering out my dialogue that I had practiced a million times at my house. I had toned my voice down so it sounded deeper and a lot less feminine. I pulled my jacket tighter around me, feeling the gazes of the two vampires on the back of my head. If looks could kill, I would be dead ten times over by now!

"Oh, The transfer student. I remember now. Okay…there!" he exclaimed as he signed my paper. "Just remember to get it signed by ALL your teachers, 'kay?"

"Yeah, thanks." He pointed to a pair of desks next to the two vampires, and I sat there, next to the window. There was no one assigned to sit next to me, so I figured I'd be alone for the whole period and sat my head down on the table, cradled in my arms. My eyes slid shut and I drifted off into a light sleep, hearing everything going on, but only semi-conscious.

A warm hand grabbed hold of my arm and shook me awake. My visible eye fluttered open at human pace and I stared blankly at the person who woke me. It was the tall brunette from earlier, and the blonde was still at his side, but not glaring at me anymore. I was completely sure that they were mates. They both were looking at me in slight awe, with shock and confusion etched into their expressions. I cocked my head to the side, curious as to what was going on.

"I'm Emmett and that's Rosalie, my mate. Were you just sleeping?!" He asked me. I looked between the two and sighed.

"Yes. I was just sleeping. I can explain later, but for now I think I should get to my next class, judging by the empty classroom. How long until next block starts?" I asked, not at all eager to get to math, but to get away from these two. I wasn't part of their coven and I was outnumbered, feeling threatened. I stood up and walked out the door, only hearing a quiet "two minutes" from the woman. I walked at human pace towards the next class, and then sat down at another empty desk. The teacher came over and signed my papers, but she didn't make me introduce myself to the class, for which I was grateful for. About five minutes into the block, the door opened and another vampire came in. From the description Aro gave me, he was the mind reader. He had tousled bronze hair and a chiseled face. He looked like a Greek god.

'Hello' I thought to him, hoping he would respond. He looked around, confused, for a moment, before his eyes settled on me. He walked towards the desk and sat down next to me, pulling out paper and a pen. He quickly wrote something down and passed it to me.

**Was that you?**

Yeah, sorry. I didn't realize it would freak you out :-(

**No. I just, wasn't sure if I should respond or not. BTW I'm Edward**

Well hello Edward. I'm Hannah.

**So why are you here?**

I'm looking for someone I lost long ago

I filtered through my memory and pulled out random moments of me and Jazzy then sent them to Edward. As he looked at my memories, I looked at him more closely. His fingers were long and elegant, so he probably played some type of instrument. I personally play the violin, so I also have long fingers. His eyes were a deep gold color, so he probably fed recently. His face was pale and probably soft to the touch, but I didn't want to freak him out, so I kept my hands to myself. His mouth opened slightly and I imagined what it would be like to kiss him, but then he let out a chuckle, at vampire volume, so I figured he was probably looking at one of my happier memories. I didn't send him many sad ones, only one of him protecting me from our dad and one of him leaving for the army. I could tell when he looked at those, because his eyebrows would turn downwards and his lips would turn into a strained line.

Soon, he was done sifting through the memories I sent to him and he turned his head to stare at me. I couldn't help but stare at his gorgeous face. All too soon, he started talking. "Are you looking for Jasper?" he said in a serious, but kind tone.

"Yeah. I think he might be my brother. Aro, Marcus, and Caius told me about him, so here I am. Do you think he is?" I asked him. My hopes should be shot down now if he's not, since I have class with him next, after lunch. He looked contemplative for a second before he responded.

"I think he is, but I'm not sure if he'll know it. He hasn't mentioned having siblings before when we asked, so we always assumed he didn't have any. It's possible that he forgot along with his human memories." As he told me I felt like I was going to be sick. Luckily, I didn't actually EAT anything for breakfast. How could my brother not remember me? I know my memory is more advanced because of my power, but I think I would still remember my older brother, my savior, without whom I'd be dead by now! And he forgot about me! I felt venom come to my eyes in the form of tears, but blinked them away before Edward could se. Father taught us never to show weakness, and I wasn't about to start now.

I smiled at Edward, then turned around and tried to pay attention to the teacher, whose name I still hadn't learned. All too soon, the bell rang and I found myself by my locker, putting away my Statistics text book. I decided I'd had enough of pretending to be shy, so I took off my jacket to reveal my long, skinny, but toned arms. My tank top showed just enough cleavage to be appetizing, but not look whorish. I took out my lunchbox, which was packed with steamed carrots and broccoli, almonds, and a ham, cheese, and zucchini Panini, with my signature sauce. I also had a thermos filled with hot green tea, a habit I picked up during my five years in Japan.

As soon as I entered the cafeteria, I was bombarded with requests to sit at lunch tables. I settled on the nice, most protective looking table, which was packed full of jocks and a few cheerleaders, who looked at me with envy, but also something to the likeness of friendliness. I guess if the jocks accepted me, then the cheerleaders did, or so it looked like, not that it mattered. I looked over at the Cullen's table, only to have my breath catch in my throat when I saw Jazzy. I was positive it was him now. Seeing him in Aro's memory, I couldn't be sure, but now, I was positive. A short pixie-like girl waved at me, and I waved back, before turning around and talking to the jocks again. They were talking about a football game next Friday and they invited me to watch. I accepted and then the cheerleaders asked if I wanted to be on the cheer squad, instead of in the crowd, to which I also said yes. Note to self, next Friday I'm going to be cheering on a bunch of sweaty jocks at a football game with a bunch of girly cheerleaders that I call my friend. It could be worse. They were nice to me and they would keep me from getting bullied and losing my temper. I thought it sounded like the logical choice, but from the way Edward and Emmett looked at the jocks, maybe it wasn't. I could tell that they were undressing me with their eyes, but everyone does, so the jocks really didn't bother me. Before I knew it, I was sucked into the cheerleading team, girls' volleyball, volunteering at the animal shelter this Sunday, and going shopping with the cheerleaders next Thursday. Soon, the bell rang, saving me from being sucked into more activities. I headed towards the AP US History class and hoped Edward was wrong about his memory.


	5. Chapter 4 :p

I walked into AP US History and handed my little slip to the teacher, which she signed and then told me to go sit wherever. I guess there aren't assigned seats in this class. The short pixie-like girl who waved at me in lunch signaled for me to sit next to her which was, luckily, next to Jazzy as well. He looked at Alice like she was crazy for inviting me over there until he sniffed the air, which held the distinct smell of vampire. Then, to my dismay, he growled at me, actually GROWLED at me. I'm sure my face must've looked completely shocked or disappointed, because the girl smacked him in the arm before smiling in my direction and waving me over again. It probably wasn't the smartest idea, but I decided to go ahead and sit by them, because I really wanted to sit next to my brother.

Class started and the teacher drawled on about the civil war. Alice was writing something on a piece of paper, most likely asking me why I was here, while Jazzy still looked completely on edge. I'm just going to assume that he doesn't remember me, judging by his reaction. I sighed before setting my head on the cold, hard desk and closing my eyes. I was almost asleep when I heard the girl slide a paper onto my desk and lightly tap me. She seemed sweet.

'Hey. I'm Alice! Jasper doesn't remember you, but he will :) I'm sure of it! I'm a clairvoyant/ can see the future, so I would know… U want to go shopping this weekend? It would be SO fun. Since we're like, sisters, we could go shopping and get our nails done and our hair done and get shoes and get makeovers! It would be awesome. Text me if you want to 123-456-7890'

So she was a clairvoyant. This was an interesting family indeed. And, according to Aro, Jazzy can manipulate feelings. I'm surprised Aro doesn't feel threatened by them although he is pretty powerful. I scribbled on the paper saying the basic things, like my name, thanks, and 'sure, but no one touches the hair', then passed it to her. She smiled so widely I thought her face would split in two, before telling Jazzy about next weekend before I resettled my head the desk and fell asleep

**Ok, this chapter is like, REALLY short but I wasn't sure how the talk between her and Jasper should go, so if anyone has any ideas then PLEASE pm me cuz I'm just not sure. And I hope you enjoyed what I did write. I kind of Imagined Alice looking at Hannah as the sister that she doesn't remember, so they got off on a really good start. Plus, Alice knows that Hannah is there for Jasper, so she doesn't have any reason to be suspicious.**


End file.
